


There's Nothing wrong with Us

by karainunderland



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Happy ending though, M/M, Warning; homophobic slurs, larry stylinson - Freeform, no smut sorry, rushed oops, yay larry fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karainunderland/pseuds/karainunderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I wrote this for one of my favorite twitter account; she's a bottom Louis account and I am so in love with her twitter to be honest! She had posted about this "I want a fic instead of Louis' mom asking "if a friend jumped off a bridge would u" she asks 'if your friend was gay would you be too' and lou says "yea bc he is gay and I love him"</p><p>I AM SO SORRY THIS IS REALLY POORLY WRITTEN ITS 1 AM IM DEAD TIRED SO ITS REALLY BUT I FIGURED ID TRY TO IMPROVE MY WRITING.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Nothing wrong with Us

Louis sat in the lap of his lanky armed boyfriend in their flat as they looked through their photo albums. Pictures of Harry naked, running around as a baby had Louis giggling up at storm as he found more and more. 

"Your mum is golden. God I need to thank her for these." Louis placed a small kiss to Harry's nose, earning a happy hum from him. 

"Louis? We're coming up on our year anniversary in two days.." The curly haired boy mumbled as he petted his lovers feathery hair. "Don't you think it's time we tell your mum? I mean, mine knows. Gemma knows, hell Lottie knows she just hasn't said anything to anyone besides us."

Harry and Louis had been together for almost a year now and they've managed to keep it quite due to Louis' family beliefs. Harry's family knew and accepted then gladly, but Louis still hadn't figured out how to tell his own. Lottie had walked in on them kissing goodbye after school one day and Louis nearly broke down crying before Lottie told him she didn't care. 

"I know, hazza. I know and i know I need to tell them.. I just don't wanna do it alone.." Louis' voice shook and Harry pulled him tightly his chest, kissing his temple before his lips.

"I'll be right there the entire time, baby. Why don't we do it tomorrow? Get it out of the way and then I can spoil you like my lovely boyfriend deserves on our anniversary." Harry kissed all over Louis face making him smile, he bit his lip and nodded nervously.

"The whole time? Promise"

"Promise."  
\--  
The next day Louis sat next to Harry on the couch of Louis' living room, watching a movie with his family. Usually Louis would have his head on Harry's lap if it were just them, cuddling each other til the both are asleep but not this time. 

Louis' mother had a book club going on in the kitchen as he walked through to grab a glass of water. One of the ladies was just livid, ranting and raving about god knows what.

"Can you believe that though? People protesting for such a ridiculous thing. Disgusting." She spat, sipping her tea. 

Harry had slipped in, reaching up in the freezer to grab them a twin pop.   
"What?" He chuckled as Louis raised a brow, "I'm sharing with Fizzy." Harry smiled when Louis did, leaving back for the living room.

"People are actually causing a ruckus over this. Gay rights? They shouldn't have rights. It's just wrong!" The lady boasted and Louis choked on his water when he took a drink, Harry stopping in his tracks in the door way. Both of them looking at each other. 

"Such a shame. People turning away from god in a way like that. Nothing to do but pray I suppose." One said as she shook her had. Jay was fixing tea, not bothering to chime in. 

"I don't think it's wrong.. I think protesting for gay rights is a good push.. I mean, it's just human rights." Louis head turned to Harry once he set his glass down. The tall boy spoke softly and timidly, something louis hasn't seen.

"Human? There's nothing human about it. Man with a man. Woman with woman. Repulsive. And they let these people near our kids? It's like a weed. One kid does something so the others do too."

"Would you think a kid would be gay just because his or her friends are?"

Louis stopped listening for a moment, Harry had always been so adamant about telling his mum. To make it easier on him, no more lying no more sneaking around to be with each other. 

Anger boiling inside Louis at these people talking, how could anyone think like this? There's nothing wrong with the way he and Harry are. There's nothing wrong about loving someone, there's nothing bad about wanting to be loved. 

"Yes." Jay looked over at her son, Harry too as well as the ladies around the table. Louis looked at them with his fist clenched.

"Excuse me?" The woman asked, a look of horror on her face as Louis looked to her. 

"My best friend is gay. And you know what? There's nothing wrong with him. And there's sure as fuck nothing wrong with us." Harry smiled up at Louis, tearing up as Louis walked over to him. "I love him. And there isn't anything wrong with it. He's the love of my life, always has been. And if anyone in this house has an issue with it can very well kiss my ass and fucking leave."   
\--

It had been three months since the anniversary and here sat Louis cuddled up to Harry on same couch with his family around. Louis' mum had asked the women to leave after the episode, followed by Louis and Harry sitting down with her and explaining everything. How they had been together so long, why Louis didn't say anything. 

Louis was so afraid of no one accepting him when he had nothing to be scared of in the first place. Jay simply got up and kisses his cheek, telling him she loved him and Harry as well. 

Harry's hand was intertwined with his Louis, his thumb tracing over the ring on Louis' dainty finger. Harry had asked Jay for her blessing a month ago and Harry popped the question on Christmas in front of everyone. 

He started drifting off to sleep when Louis felt a pair of lips brush his ear, "I love you Louis." followed soon after. 

"I love you too, Harry."


End file.
